Secret
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Naruto hanya gadis biasa yang terjebak dalam ketidakadilan dunia. Ia dikorbankan demi menyelamatkan saudari angkatnya. Sasuke hanya tahu jika Naruto lah yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian kakak, kakak ipar dan calon keponakannya. Dia bersumpah untuk membalas kematian ketiganya. Namun kenapa pada akhirnya Sasuke malah berbalik mencintainya? Warn : SasuFemNaru.
1. Prolog

**Hello, ini proyek ff baru saya. Maaf karena saya malah menulis proyek baru bukannya menyelesaikan fict yang masih bersambung. Beberapa readers mungkin kesal, tapi menulis cerita itu tidak bisa dipaksakan dan buru-buru. Setiap cerita perlu proses, pemikiran dan terkadang riset yang lama. Oleh karena itu, mohon pengertiannya. **

**Akhir cerita yang kurang berkualitas merupakan kelemahan dan kesalahan saya yang tidak bisa membaca apa yang diinginkan readers, karena itu saya minta maaf. Tapi saya akan lebih menghargai jika reader juga memberikan masukan untuk perbaikan karya saya ke depannya, bukan sebatas flame dengan akun tanpa login.**

**Ok, kembali lagi ke awal, ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea tahun 2013 yang berjudul Secret Love. Dan ini hanya prolog sebagai perkenalan sebelum chap ke-1 nanti.**

**Note : dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M **

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, monoton, cerita pasaran, typo(s), gender switch, and etc...**

**Secret**

**Prolog**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto memandang keluar jendela mobil polisi. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Ia menghitung buliran salju yang jatuh ke bumi. Sepi, salju-salju yang berwarna putih itu terlihat sepi dan menyedihkan di matanya, sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Berulang kali ia berharap jika apa yang terjadi pada dirinya belakangan ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tiap malam sebelum tidur ia menampar dirinya sendiri dan rasa sakit itu selalu menyertai setelahnya. Kenapa? tanyanya lirih pada tembok dingin penjara. Kenapa semua ini bukan sekedar mimpi buruk? Mengapa kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya? Api kebahagiaan miliknya hilang, lenyap, sirna karena tiupan sang takdir. Dunia kecilnya yang terang benderang mendadak gelap, membuat Naruto tersesat di dalamnya.

Mata birunya beralih menatap langit mendung di atasnya, ia masih memasang ekspresi datar yang sama. Ekspresi sama saat ayah angkatnya meminta sebuah pengorbanan darinya. Ekspresi sama saat orang yang dia anggap kakak meneriakinya 'bodoh'.

Naruto terlihat begitu tenang menatap awan hitam yang menggulung, mengantarkan angin musim dingin yang berhembus menusuk tulang. Setidaknya mobil ini dilengkapi pemanas, pikir Naruto penuh syukur. Kehidupannya dulu di panti asuhan sangat memprihatinkan. Pemanas ruangan seringkali tidak berfungsi di musim dingin, membuat anak-anak menggigil dan bergelung di dalam selimut untuk menghangatkan diri. Saat itu, kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Kyuubi akan selalu ada untuk memeluknya, berbisik lembut mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

Sewaktu kecil ia selalu menganggap kakaknya sebagai pahlawan. Seseorang yang selalu bisa diandalkan saat ia kesulitan. Seseorang yang selalu menghiburnya tatkala ia sedih saat teringat kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengenyahkan memori-memori lama yang kembali berputar di otaknya.

Sesekali ia menangkap pembicaraan para polisi dan sipir penjara yang mengeluhkan mengenai gaji mereka yang pas-pasan juga jam kerja panjang yang seringkali menyita waktu berharga mereka untuk keluarga.

Bibir gadis bermarga Namikaze itu tersenyum miris saat mendengar kata 'keluarga'. Keluargaku, mereka mengkhianatiku. Rapalnya dalam hati berulang-ulang, seolah menjadikannya mantra agar ia tetap tegar.

Di luar bunyi sirine polisi saling bersahutan, mengantarnya menuju pengadilan. Seorang sipir wanita duduk tegak di sampingnya saat ini, mengawalnya ketat sejak Naruto keluar dari dalam sel sementara, sebelum hukuman untuknya diputuskan.

Gadis muda itu menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang diborgol. Sesaat dia memejamkan mata, berandai jika saja kakaknya yang sudah diadopsi keluarga lain bisa cepat datang untuk menjemputnya sebelum dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Hyuga. Andai saja dulu dia tidak bersedia diadopsi oleh keluarga Hyuga. Andai saja dia menerima cinta Neji, andai saja dia tidak menjemput Hinata malam itu. Andai... andai... dan andai... Dia berandai terlalu banyak, pikirannya mulai melantur.

Jika semua ini tidak terjadi, saat ini aku pasti sedang ujian masuk Universitas Todai. Lalu berharap-harap cemas menunggu pengumuman hasil ujian masuk. Sekarang kata-kata itulah yang terus berputar di kepalanya, membuat napasnya semakin sesak dibuatnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas. Pertahanannya tidak boleh hancur, tidak, dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia harus kuat, harus menjadi kuat. Keputusan mengenai masa depannya akan ditentukan hari ini di pengadilan. Dan ia sudah bertekad untuk menjalani apapun hasil akhirnya nanti. Biarlah masa lalu hanya menjadi bayangan semu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hallo, thank you untuk semua dukungannya. Seperti yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya, fict ini hanya terinspirasi dari drama Secret Love, jadi untuk alur cerita di fict ini tidak akan sama dengan drama aslinya. Untuk yang sudah pernah nonton, pasti langsung tahu dimana perbedaannya ^-^**

**Chap kemaren memang sengaja dibuat sangat pendek, kan namanya juga prolog.**

**Semoga tidak membuat bosan yah, karena fic ini juga akan saya buat berchapter-chapter. Terima kasih.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian ataupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M untuk chapter yang akan datang**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Angst, Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), gender switch**

**Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**Konoha, 10 Juni 1991**

Matahari bersinar begitu terik di langit Konoha siang ini, sebagian besar penduduk memilih untuk duduk di teras rumah, menyalakan kipas angin dan menikmati potongan semangka merah yang begitu menyegarkan.

"Hei, itu milikku!" raung seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. Kakinya yang gemuk berlari mengejar bocah laki-laki berambut jingga di depannya. "Nii-chan!" teriaknya lagi terdengar seperti rengekan.

Angin yang berhembus meniup helai pirang rambut gadis itu. Pipinya yang tembam mulai memerah, bulir keringat pun mulai muncul di pelipisnya, napasnya semakin memburu seiring langkah kakinya, air mata bahkan sudah mengambang di pelupuk matanya, tapi sepertinya bocah laki-laki itu masih merasa tidak puas menjahilinya.

"Nii-chan, kembalikan!" gadis kecil itu kembali merengek. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan, berharap jika kakaknya itu berbaik hati dan mengembalikan apa yang jadi haknya.

Naruto, nama gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis begitu keras, membuat kakak laki-lakinya terkesiap kaget mendengarnya. Kurama menghentikan langkah dan menengok ke belakang. Dia panik bukan kepalang saat melihat tubuh adiknya tersungkur, mencium tanah, membuat wajah Naruto terlihat kumal karena debu yang menempel dan jejak air mata.

"Naru-chan?" Kurama sedikit histeris, ia berlari ke arah Naruto yang menangis semakin keras. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Dia membantu Naruto untuk duduk di atas tanah dan memeriksa lutut adiknya yang berdarah. Bocah kecil itu meniup lutut adiknya berulang kali. "Sakit pergilah! Pergilah!" katanya disela-sela tiupannya, bocah laki-laki itu berharap jika ucapannya bisa menjadi mantra ajaib untuk meredakan sakit adiknya. "Maaf..." Kurama menatap lembut wajah adiknya yang kumal. "Ayo naik, aku akan gendong Naru-chan sampai ke rumah." Kurama menawarkan punggungnya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Aku mau semangka," gadis kecil itu kemudian menyahut dengan suara kecil disela tangisnya yang sudah mulai mereda. Kurama menyodorkan potongan semangka itu dan sukses membuat wajah adiknya kembali ceria. Naruto segera naik ke atas punggung Kurama, dengan mata berbinar dia menatap potongan semangka merah ditangannya.

Kurama mengulum senyum kecil setelahnya. Mudah sekali membuat adiknya ini kembali ceria. Naruto memang sangat menggemaskan diusianya yang masih belia dan sangat pintar persis seperti ayah mereka-Minato.

Usia keduanya terpaut empat tahun. Kurama berusia sembilan tahun, sedangkan Naruto berusia lima tahun saat ini. Minato dan Kushina mempercayakan Naruto padanya jika keduanya bekerja di toko kue milik keluarga.

"Aku akan laporkan pada Kaa-chan kalau Kyuu-nii nakal." Ancam Naruto berusaha agar terdengar menakutkan. Air liur gadis kecil itu kembali menetes saat menatap semangka di tangannya.

Kurama menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa. "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya dengan terbata. Kurama berjalan pelahan, menikmati sepoi angin yang meniup wajahnya yang tampan. Sesekali dia berhenti berjalan, terlalu lelah membawa beban tubuh Naruto yang gemuk di atas punggung kurusnya.

"Nii-chan bandel sih, aku tidak suka." Gerutu gadis kecil itu memasang wajah kesal. "Padahal kalau Kyuu-nii mau, aku bisa memberi semangka milikku." Naruto masih berdecak sebal. "Tapi jangan semuanya." Tambahnya dengan rengutan dalam.

"Maaf..." kata Kurama lagi. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau semangka milik adiknya. Dia hanya suka menjailinya saja, tidak lebih.

"Ini," Naruto mendekatkan potongan semangka itu ke bibir Kurama. "Ayo gigit!" kata Naruto menawarkan semangka tepat di depan wajah kakaknya. Kurama atau biasa dipanggil Kyuubi menggigit semangka itu kecil. "Lagi?" tawar Naruto begitu baik hati.

Kurama menelan potongan itu dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih Naru-chan." Ia tersenyum lebar, senyum yang menyentuh hingga sorot matanya.

Naruto membawa potongan semangka itu ke mulutnya, lalu menggigitnya dengan gigitan besar, membuat tetesan buah itu jatuh pada kaos putih kakaknya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya," tegur Kurama yang tentu tidak didengar oleh Naruto. Gadis kecil itu masih melahap rakus semangka di tangannya. "Naru-chan, jika kamu terus makan seperti itu, kamu akan bertambah gemuk." Goda Kurama.

"Memhang aph-ha salahnya?" Naruto membalas dengan ucapan tidak jelas. Mulutnya yang penuh terlalu sibuk mengunyah dan menelan semangka segar itu.

"Nii-san tidak bisa menggendongmu lagi jika kamu bertambah gemuk," sahut Kurama dengan napas kepayahan. Ya ampun, sejak kapan berat badan adiknya ini bertambah? Rasanya seperti memikul satu karung beras. Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Nii-chan capek?" Naruto meletakkan kepala di bahu sang kakak dan membelai rambut Kurama pelan dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong dan lengket.

Kurama hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis kecil itu kembali terisak. "Kenapa?" Kurama berseru panik mendengar isakan adiknya. "Apa lukamu begitu sakit?" tanyanya cemas sambil menunduk, melirik luka pada lutut Naruto yang kini sudah mengering.

"Nii-chan membenciku!" ujar Naruto berupa pernyataan. Wajah gadis cilik itu terlihat sedih.

"Eh?" Kurama menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan teras rumah dan mendudukkan adiknya disana. "Maksud Naru-chan apa?" tanyanya menatap lurus wajah adiknya.

"Nii-chan membenciku karena aku gemuk. Aku membuat nii-chan capek karena badanku gemuk." Jelas Naruto dalam satu helaan napas, ia kini menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kurama tersenyum dan menarik lembut kedua telapak tangan adiknya itu. Dia kembali menatap bola mata shappire di depannya lurus. Bola mata yang begitu memesona. Bola mata yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap orang yang berani menatapnya-dalam. "Nii-san tidak berkata seperti itu," ujar Kurama mengacak rambut pirang sebahu Naruto penuh kasih. "Nii-san tidak mungkin membenci Naru. Karena Naru adalah adik paling berharga untukku."

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Naruto berbinar, membulat sempurna.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kurama tenang. "Ayo, sebaiknya Naru mandi. Badan Naru bau sekali." Kata Kurama sambil menutup hidung sementara tangan lainnya dikibaskan di depan wajahnya.

Naruto terkekeh keras lalu mengendus tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku bau," katanya membenarkan, cengingisan. "Kaa-chan bisa marah kalau Naru bau."

"Ya, Kaa-san akan marah jika melihat penampilanmu sekarang." Sahut Kurama. 'Dan aku pasti dihukum karena membuat Naruto hingga seperti ini.' Ujar Kurama dalam hati. Pikirannya sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kushina jika tahu Naruto terluka akibat kejahilan putra tertuanya.

"Naru tunggu di sini. Nii-san akan siapkan bak mandi dulu."

Neruto mengangguk, dengan patuh dia menunggu Kurama menyiapkan air mandi untuknya. Naruto menatap langit biru di atasnya. Cerah tanpa awan. Dia suka musim panas yang ceria. Di musim panas, langit selalu nampak indah di matanya, seperti samudra biru yang terbentang di angkasa. Dan dia sangat suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Kurama untuk menikmati indahnya langit di musim panas.

Kurama dengan cekatan memandikan Naruto. Menggosok punggung adiknya itu sementara Naruto bermain buih busa yang melimpah di dalam bak mandi. Setelah selesai memandikan, Kurama memakaikannya baju dengan bahan tipis agar adiknya merasa nyaman. Kurama juga menyikat rambut pirang Naruto hingga lurus dan berkilau indah. Dia juga mengobati luka dikedua lutut adiknya dengan telaten, lalu menutup luka itu dengan plester bercorak rubah yang lucu. "Selesai," Kurama berseru senang melihat hasil kerjanya. Naruto sudah kembali cantik, rapih dan wangi.

"Kapan Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang?"

Kurama melirik ke jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. "Mungkin sebentar lagi," katanya pelan. Kedua orang tuanya seringkali pulang begitu sore jika toko sepi. Tapi, tidak jarang pula mereka pulang cepat karena roti buatan mereka laris dalam sekejap mata. "Sebaiknya Naru-chan sekarang tidur siang. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti sudah pulang jika Naru bangun nanti."

Naruto menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya pelan. "Tolong bacakan cerita untuk Naru." Pintanya setengah mengantuk.

Kurama mengangguk kemudian menuntun adiknya itu ke dalam kamar Naruto di lantai dua. Naruto segera naik ke atas tempat tidur sementara Kurama mengambil sebuah buku cerita dari rak buku didekatnya. _Sleeping Beauty_ adalah buku yang dipilihnya siang ini. Dengan suara pelan dia mulai membacakan cerita untuk Naruto hingga adiknya itu tertidur.

Kurama mengecup kening Naruto lembut dan berbalik, berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga di lantai satu. Dia menyalakan TV flat di depannya dengan remote dan memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi hingga televisi merasa bosan. Matanya terasa berat, hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur beberapa menit kemudian. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat remote ditangannya jatuh ke atas karpet dengan suara pluk pelan.

Bocah itu tidak mendapat firasat apapun, namun berita duka itu tiba padanya di sore hari. Setengah sadar ia menyeret kakinya untuk membuka pintu rumah. Suara bel yang ditekan tanpa henti memberitahunya jika tamu di depan rumahnya tidak sabaran.

Kurama mengernyit saat melihat polisi bertubuh besar berdiri menjulang di depan pintu rumahnya. Polisi itu menyapanya hangat, walau terlihat simpati? Ia bertanya apa ada orang dewasa di rumah?

"Orang tua saya tidak ada di rumah," jawab Kurama.

"Apa ada saudara lain?" tanya polisi itu, kini berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kurama.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kurama. Hatinya mendadak tidak tenang saat melihat perubahan wajah polisi di depannya. Polisi itu memerintahkannya untuk tetap di dalam rumah dan memintanya untuk mengunci pintu. Dia juga mengatakan jika nanti akan ada polisi wanita yang datang menemuinya.

Polisi itu berbalik pergi setelah mengatakannya. Kurama hanya menatap bingung punggung polisi yang semakin menjauh pergi. Kurama berbalik, menutup pintu di belakangnya keras. Dengan setengah berlari dia menuju ruang keluarga.

Dia mengangkat gagang telepon, menempelkannya di telinga sementara jemari kurusnya menekan nomor telepon toko milik keluarga mereka. Setelah nada ketiga, hanya suara mesin telepon yang menjawab panggilannya. Kurama tidak menyerah, dia mencoba menghubungi lagi, namun hal yang sama kembali didapatnya, hanya mesin penjawab yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kurama meremas bajunya depannya hingga lecek. Suara bel pintu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia berlari menuju pintu, berharap jika orang tuanya yang datang. Namun harapannya pupus. Kini dua orang polisi wanita berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tersenyum begitu ramah dan hangat padanya.

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya seorang polisi wanita padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada normal. Kepanikkannya dia sembunyikan begitu baik.

"Berapa usiamu?" polisi yang sama kembali bertanya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kurama, membuat bocah laki-laki itu tidak nyaman dibuatnya.

"Sembilan tahun," sahut Kurama, ia balas menatap lurus polisi wanita di depannya.

"Boleh kami masuk?" polisi wanita itu kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut, suaranya mendayu. Kurama mencoba melihat ke dalam mata polisi wanita itu, dia pernah mendengar jika ingin mengetahui sifat seseorang, maka lihatlah ke kedalaman matanya. Karena mata, tidak bisa berbohong. "Aku bukan orang jahat, kami polisi." Polisi itu mengeluarkan lencananya dari dalam saku celana dan memperlihatkannya pada Kurama.

Kurama meneliti lencana itu sebelum kembali menatap kedua polisi wanita bergantian. Setengah enggan dia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Sepi sekali," polisi wanita kedua angkat bicara. Dia membuka topi dinasnya saat masuk ruangan. Matanya berkeliling melihat ke setiap penjuru ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk," tawar Kurama. "Teh?"

"Tidak perlu," sahut wanita kedua kini memasang wajah serius. Jantung Kurama mendadak berdebar keras melihat perubahan raut wajah itu. Dia tidak menyukainya, sungguh tidak suka. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Kurama," jawab Kurama serak. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menautkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan. Dia merasa tidak nyaman, tatapan kedua polisi wanita di depannya ini terlihat sendu.

"Kurama-kun, boleh saya memanggilmu begitu?"

Kurama hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujuinya.

Polisi pertama itu tersenyum kecil dan melirik sekilas ke rekannya, meminta persetujuan. "Ada berita yang harus kami sampaikan kepadamu," dia mulai bicara, kembali dengan nada serius. "Ini mengenai kedua orang tuamu."

Kurama bergerak gelisah di sofa, keningnya berkerut. Alisnya bertaut nyaris menyatu. "Ada apa dengan orang tuaku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Berharap jika tidak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi.

Polisi wanita berambut hitam itu terdiam untuk sesaat, mencoba memilah-milah kata yang akan disampaikannya. Demi Tuhan. Dia harus menyampaikan berita duka pada bocah berusia sembilan tahun? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan rekan berambut coklat di sapingnya ini? Ah, itu karena rekannya itu tidak mampu untuk mengatakannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Gila! Umpatnya dalam hati. Hal ini jauh lebih sulit daripada meringkus pencuri atau preman-preman yang mengganggu keamanan masyarakat. Pikirnya miris. "Mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan, dan parah." Ia menelan air ludahnya keras setelah mengatakannya.

Wajah Kurama berubah menjadi keras dan pucat. Tangannya terkepal di atas paha, bergetar begitu hebat. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanyanya setelah jeda singkat.

Bagaimana bisa bocah ini bersikap begitu tenang? Pikir kedua polisi wanita itu kompak.

"Maaf, keduanya meninggal di tempat." Polisi itu kembali menjawab penuh simpati.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Kurama dengan suara bergetar. Dia tidak boleh menangis, dia harus menahan air matanya, dia harus kuat demi Naruto.

"Ban depan mobil ayahmu pecah, hilang keseimbangan hingga akhirnya mobil ayahmu menabrak pagar pembatas dengan keras." Jelasnya begitu tenang.

"Begitu?" Kurama mengangguk seolah mengerti. "Padahal, seringkali Kaa-san menegur Tou-san agar sering mengecek kendaraannya." Kurama tersenyum kering. "Lalu, dimana jenasah keduanya?"

"Masih di rumah sakit," sahut polisi wanita itu terlihat tidak tega. "Maaf, Kurama-kun, kami harus membawamu kesana untuk mengenali jenasah keduanya."

Kurama mengangguk. "Saya mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto, adik saya? Dia tidak terbiasa ditinggal seorang diri. Dan saya tidak mungkin meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah."

"Seorang pegawai dari kantor perlindungan anak sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kita tunggu sampai dia datang, baru kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti." Kurama kembali menjawab dengan nada datar. Anak kecil itu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya saat ini. Kurama membulatkan tekad, mulai detik ini, dialah yang harus melindungi Naruto. Dia tidak boleh cengeng, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus kuat, demi adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Hari seolah berjalan sangat lambat untuk Kurama. Naruto menangis histeris saat Kurama pulang dari rumah sakit sore itu. Gadis kecil itu merindukan kedua orang tuanya. "Aku bermimpi buruk, Nii-chan." Naruto memeluk leher Kurama. Membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kakaknya. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi, mereka pergi meninggalkan Naru." Adunya serak.

Kurama dan beberapa orang dewasa yang berada di sana terdiam. Mungkin itu adalah salam perpisahan dari orang tua mereka, pikir Kurama sedih. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu balas memeluk adiknya, mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya saat ini untuk menenangkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Siang itu, suhu udara begitu panas, matahari bersinar terik. Langit biru menghampar luas dengan awan putih berarak terlihat seperti kapas-kapas raksasa yang melayang-layang di udara.

Cerahnya langit berbanding terbalik dengan suasana pemakaman di bawahnya. Saat ini, jenasah pasangan Namikaze sedang dikebumikan.

Suasana sedih menyelimuti pemakaman itu, beberapa pelayat yang hadir bahkan tak kuasa menekan kesedihan mereka. Sementara beberapa lainnya masih tidak percaya jika pasangan Namikaze itu telah tiada.

"Kasihan sekali anak-anak Namikaze-san, mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk jadi yatim piatu." Kata seorang pelayat wanita berambut sebahu pada pelayat wanita berambut pendek di sampingnya.

"Aku dengar keduanya akan diurus oleh panti asuhan negara," sahut wanita berambut pendek itu, menghela napas berat.

"Sepertinya itu satu-satunya jalan agar keduanya bisa hidup terjamin," wanita berambut sebahu menyahut. Ia menyeka air matanya cepat, sementara matanya masih tertuju pada dua orang anak kecil yang berdiri di depan pusara. Kurama terlihat memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, seolah melindunginya. "Mereka tidak memiliki kerabat lain," wanita itu menggeleng sedih.

"Semoga saja keduanya mendapat orang tua asuh yang sama. Akan sangat menyedihkan jika keduanya harus berpisah."

"Benar," sahut wanita lain menimpali. "Semoga saja keduanya tidak terpisah."

Namun sayangnya, harapan mereka pupus beberapa tahun kemudian. Naruto dan Kurama harus terpisah karena diadopsi oleh dua keluarga yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus tinggal disini?" Naruto menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang masih menatap lurus keluar jendela kamar. "Kenapa kita tidak tinggal di rumah saja?" gadis kecil itu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

Keduanya langsung dibawa ke panti asuhan Kota Konoha setelah pemakaman wkedua orang tuanya selesai tiga hari yang lalu. Naruto sempat menangis, merajuk, menolak untuk tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Gadis itu ingin tetap di pemakaman, ingin tetap tinggal di sana, takut jika kedua orang tuanya kedinginan di dalam tanah.

Sebenarnya tempat asuhan itu sangat nyaman. Terletak di atas bukit dengan taman bermain yang luas dan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Naruto pasti akan menganggapnya indah jika ia ada dalam situasi yang berbeda. Namun saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kenyamanan itu. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah, atau menetap tinggal di pemakaman, menemani kedua orang tuanya.

Tangan gempal Naruto kembali menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakan oleh Kurama, mencoba menarik perhatian kakaknya yang masih membisu. "Oni-chan?" panggil Naruto sedikit keras.

"Karena kita harus tinggal disini, Naru-chan." Sahut Kurama pada akhirnya dengan nada setenang mungkin, namun kedua bola matanya terlihat berkabut-sedih. Kurama memeluk Naruto, sedikit terlalu erat, membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya, hingga akhirnya Kurama melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyusul Tou-san dan Kaa-san saja?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, menohok hati Kurama. Gadis itu menatap wajah kakaknya, menunggu sebuah jawaban. "Aku rindu Tou-san dan Kaa-san," kata Naruto mulai terisak kecil. "Kenapa kita tida dimasukkan ke dalam tanah saja bersama mereka?" ia kembali bertanya dengan polosnya.

Hati Kurama terasa sangat sakit mendengar ucapan adiknya. Badannya bergetar, menahan tangis yang siap meledak karena ekspresi menyedihkan Naruto saat ini. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan. Kurama bingung, benar-benar bingung.

"Nii-chan, aku tidak mau di sini. Aku mau bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Naruto kembali bicara, bibirnya bergetar sebelum akhirnya menangis tertahan.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa bertemu mereka jika kamu cengeng seperti ini," kata Kurama pelan. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan sangat terganggu jika mendengar suara tangismu ini." Ia mengelus rambut pirang adiknya itu penuh sayang.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruto masih sedikit terisak.

"Benar," sahut Kurama meyakinkan. Tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi adiknya dengan lembut. "Jadilah anak baik, jangan menangis. Jika Naru menjadi anak baik, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti akan cepat menjemput kita berdua. Kita akan kembali berkumpul dan kembali bahagia, mengerti?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mencoba untuk memahami ucapan Kurama. "Aku tidak mengerti," sahut Naruto jujur.

"Jadilah anak baik, itu saja." Jelas Kurama singkat.

Kedua alis gadis itu kembali menyatu, ia terlihat berpikir keras. "Menurut nii-san, di dalam tanah itu dingin tidak?"

Ok, pertanyaan apa lagi ini? Pikir Kurama. "Nii-san tidak tahu, mungkin saja dingin."

"Tapi kalau dingin, kenapa kelinci bersarang di dalam tanah? Cacing juga begitu. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena mereka merasa hangat di sana," sahut Kurama asal.

"Kalau begitu, aku tenang." Kata Naruto dengan helaan napas lega.

"Maksudmu apa?" Kurama mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tenang karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti baik-baik saja di dalam tanah. Mereka tidak akan kedinginan. Iya-kan?"

"Ya," sahut Kurama pada akhirnya mengerti. "Mereka pasti nyaman disana. Mereka orang baik, karena itu Tuhan memanggil mereka sangat cepat."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan jadi anak baik, agar Tuhan cepat memanggilku." Tukas Naruto mutlak dengan senyum lebar.

Tubuh Kurama membeku mendengar penuturan Naruto. Tidak, Kurama tidak bisa kehilangan adiknya. Dia pasti gila jika Tuhan juga mengambil Naruto dari sisinya. "Jangan pergi sebelum aku, Naru." Kurama kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Jangan pergi sebelum aku, jangan." Kurama memejamkan mata, suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Sebulir air mata meluncur turun dari ujung matanya yang tertutup.

Jangan ambil adikku, Tuhan. Ambillah aku terlebih dahulu, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia, Tuhan. Tidak mau. Kurama terus berdoa di dalam hati saat kedua tangan gemuk itu membalas pelukan putus asanya dengan hangat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
